Francisco
Francisco is the grandfather of Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, and Chancellor Esteban, husband to Luisa, and father to the late Queen Lucia. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' 41 years before the special, when the evil sorceress Shuriki invaded Avalor and murdered his daughter and son-in-law, Francisco was placed inside an enchanted painting with his wife and youngest granddaughter by Alacazar for their protection while his eldest granddaughter tried to fight Shuriki and was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor for her protection to avoid the same fate as her parents. As for his grandson Esteban, he becomes Chancellor of Avalor under Shuriki, but only as a means to keep Francisco, Luisa, and Isabel safe from Shuriki until they could be freed before Shuriki found a way to deal with them herself. 41 years later, Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, frees Francisco, Luisa, and Isabel from the painting with the spell that Alacazar told Rafa before he fled Avalor, and together with Elena, the citizens of Avalor City, and the Royal Family of Enchancia, Francisco confronts Shuriki, and watches as his grandson, Esteban, throws Elena Shuriki's wand, which she breaks in two, destroying Shuriki's powers and liberating Avalor. Afterwards, Francisco notices that Elena and Sofia are both disturbed by seeing Shuriki fall over the waterfall, and he tells Elena not to worry because they won the fight. He reveals that as the eldest child and heir to the throne, Elena is now Avalor's sovereign, succeeding her late parents as ruler, but not without being assured that he and Luisa would be right there to aid Elena as she begins her new reign as Crown Princess until she comes of age to become Queen. ''Elena of Avalor'' Francisco is made a member of Elena's Grand Council alongside Naomi, Luisa, and Esteban, and works to help Elena rule Avalor as Crown Princess until she comes of age to become Queen. However, some time later, he learns that Shuriki had survived her apparent defeat previously, allied with former allies Fiero and the Delgados, and decides to keep Elena in the Royal Castle for her own safety to avoid losing her like King Raul and Queen Lucia after a unanimous vote with Luisa, Naomi, and Esteban. Despite his decision with the rest of Elena's Grand Council, Elena still intends to ensure Shuriki does not threaten Avalor ever again. He is away with Luisa and Esteban on a diplomatic visit when Elena begins her hunt for the Scepter of Night. He is later happy for Isabel when she prepares to attend her first weekly class at the Avalor Science Academy with Professor Ochoa, despite Elena's worry about Isabel being there at her age with students much older than her. He joins his family for a summer vacation to Nueva Vista, only to find it ruined when they are confronted by Shuriki and her crew, and locked up in the tower, only to be rescued by the Jaquins, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo. Later on, after an attempt to escape home to Avalor City is prevented by Shuriki, Francisco returns to learn that Elena had killed Shuriki once and for all, and forges a new alliance with the Avalor merpeople, the Sirenas. He later gets Elena's help to retrieve a shield that he looked for with his old friends who drowned at sea due to his own fault, and with her help and that of one of the Sirenas, he is successful in retrieving it. Because of Elena helping him out, he makes her an honorary member of his old group, complete with her own nickname. He is unaware of when Elena and Esteban are summoned to King Joaquín's kingdom under the false pretense the Delgados had been captured, and Elena is nearly killed by Ash Delgado before being rescued by Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo, resulting in Victor's capture, and Ash and Carla escaping, vowing revenge. Later, he returns from doing some errands with Luisa to find that Isabel had captured a dangerous criminal who had entranced Elena and the others with his magical guitar. Unaware of that, he takes the guitar to be mended, to the horror of Elena and Isabel as they try to stop him. Category:Royalty Category:Royal Families Category:Elena of Avalor